


Random death scene

by Aquaplier



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaplier/pseuds/Aquaplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random death scene

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had... No plot, really, just main parts.

Everything went in slow motion after the trigger was pulled.  
A gunshot rang through the room, voices shouting, bodies moving. My attention was caught by Dan in particular, shoving Arin out of the way of the bullet. I heard Mark curse out loud, a long silence following it. Time continued its journey at a regular pace as all attention was turned towards Dan.  
He said there momentarily, a stunned look never leaving his face. He staggered as he held a hand to his stomach, falling to his knees suddenly. Removing his hand, the realization hit the four of us like a ton bricks.  
It was covered in blood.  
"Fuck," the injured man cursed under his breath, a bit of blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.   
"Dan!" Mark shouted, running to his friend's side and immediately catching him as he fell to his side with a painful groan. Arin frantically crawled from his sitting position on the floor over to the two of them, Mark continuing his swearing as he used his jacket to try and stop the blood loss.  
"Dan, Danny? Shit. Dude, look at me!" Arin panicked, calling his friend's name in an attempt to keep him conscious. As for me, I couldn't move.  
Frozen to the spot, my hands trembled at my sides, and my vision became blurry as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. No, there's no way that this was happening... It wasn't until Arin called me over that I actually willed my feet to move. The scene was even worse up close.   
There was blood on everyone's hands, especially Mark and Dan's. The jacket was nearly covered in it, and the strangled noises that Dan made as he tried to breathe were unbearable. It was an awful wheezing and gaping mouse, and was sometimes interrupted by a cough and a spray of blood. His eyes were struggling to stay open.


End file.
